warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Worst Ideas the Erins have done in Warriors
If you think the Erins made a really bad idea in any book of the series, feel free to share it here. Please add a spoiler warning including the series name above your post. Excluding Hollyleaf from the three, not giving her a power, and killing her off :(Omen of the Stars Spoilers) To me, this was the most dumb idea the Erins have done in the series. I only liked Hollyleaf because I have an interest in she-cats more that toms and she’s the only she—cat in her litter. I developed a liking to her, and a hate to Lionblaze because he’s a gary stu. It would have been fine if Dovewing kept her power, but why can’t Hollyleaf be the fourth cat and have speed or something among those lines? And why Firestar, for the millionth time, is the cat for a prophecy? And why did they kill her off when she could have just survived further in the books and gotten respect and a living mate and kits? -Dew I agree with this. I don’t see why she couldn’t have gotten a power or at least lived. I don’t know where I heard this, I can’t remember, but I remember reading that Hollyleaf was excluded from the three because the Erins couldn’t think of a power for her. It wouldn’t have been that hard to give her speed or super-healing or something. Then they went ahead and dragged Firestar into the prophecy. When I read that there was a fourth cat, I thought Hollyleaf would finally get her place. I didn’t think they would put Firestar in yet another prophecy. Then they kill her off in the battle that was way less dramatic then it should have been. -Starflight897 Yeah, she could have had the power to MAKE CATS SPEAK THE TRUTH!!!!!!! (ahem leafpool and squirrelflight ahem) And also yes Hollyleaf should definitely have survived. (Also I believe Ivypool should have been the one to kill Hawkfrost because revenge and stuff but of course it was Brambleclaw. AGAIN.) ~Qibli77 I think that making her the Squirellflighty cat she was in the series was bad, she needs to get a revamp, maybe with a power, and maybe she dies at the right time. -DeltaStream096 Reviving Tigerheart :(A vision of shadows spoilers) I honestly hate this decision too. Tigerheart was brave, and gave his life to save Hollowkit from that owl. He deserved to join his ancestors, but they were like ‘whatever give him his lives’. That’s just dumb. Tigerheart was a dumb cat who didn’t deserve to be leader; Tawnypelt did. And resurrecting him shouldn’t have even been planned. He caused the SkyClan conflict and wanted to drive them out again. Why can’t they resurrect cats that need to be resurrected, such as Hollyleaf, Honeyfern, Hazeltail, Icecloud, Seedpaw, Ashfur, Feathertail etc. -Dew May I add, the EXACT SAME THING happened with Brightwhisker, but they didn't revive her. Sure it was a code of the clans story, but it's pretty hypocritical. I think I might do an AU MAP centered around it one day. -Quail Holly doesn't need a revive. leave her in that poke ball, don't waste your revives, do it for Leafpool and Bluestar instead. Hollyleaf has been Squirellflighty enough. -DeltaStream096 Cinderpelt/Heart :(Original Warriors, The New Prophecy, The Power of Three, and Omen of the Stars spoilers) They did this all wrong. Cinderpelt should have been truly reincarnated, not stuffed in another cat's body. Then she started going back to the medicine den, which was not the point of her reincarnation. The point was to be a warrior, not depart from Cinderheart when Cinderheart followed the path of a warrior. Her entire reincarnation was done wrong. -Starflight897 That Brightheart never trained an apprentice. -credit for this goes to Dew, this is a blog post by her- (no spoilers what so ever) But seriously she never trained an apprentic. SERIOUSLY ERINS YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL TO BRIGHTHEART!!!!!!! WHAT WRONG DID SHE EVER DO!!!!!!!!!!! -FrostwingOC The Lionpaw Heatherpaw thing.. (Also the breezepelt heathertail thing...) Yeah. I just really dislike these, especially Lionpaw x Heatherpaw. I kinda just... Eh. ~+Yewberry~+ The Great Battle They did this wrong. Way too few cats died and the Spottedleaf thing was done for a stupid reason. The Erins didn’t want Firestar to have to pick between Spottedleaf and Sandstorm. Anyway, the battle was way too small for what it was. Then there was the power of three thing. Jayfeather’s power did what? Nothing. Lionblaze can only be in so many places at once. Hollyleaf didn’t get a power. Dovewing was useful for the first 5 seconds, when the cats first arrived and the lake cats didn’t know. Waaaay more cats should have died. Then there was the honoring the dead. Why do they get honored so much?! Bluestar died saving her clan from the dogs. Cinderpelt died saving Sorreltail and her kits. Redtail got murdered by Tigerstar and did they get remembered? No. The ways the Clans remember the fallen cats are really unfair to the other cats. Just because a cat didn't die against the Dark Forest is no reason for them to not be remembered or respected. -Starflight897 Yeah, the honoring the dead thing was done too much. Also Firestar was like counting on being with Spottedleaf in StarClan and then the Erins were like nope spottedleaf you're dead now (like dead dead) Also I totally agree with the last sentence. ~Qibli77 Resurrection Okay, I get leaders. They get nine lives, they live eight lives, and then they die a dramatic death. But what about cats without nine lives (or eight, or seven, or any more than one?) I honestly don’t see the point in the Erins resurrecting cats from the dead. If they’re dead, they should stay dead, not suddenly start breathing again (THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH LEADERS). Furthermore, if the Erins decide to resurrect a warrior, why just not kill them in the first place? You could save several cats from a heart attack, Erins, by just not killing them in the first place! -Crystalcat137 (spoilers for NP/P3/OotS/DotC) Yeah, I mean at least they could have stopped at Cinderpelt/heart. Maaaaaaaaaaybe you could have kept Jay's Wing. But Lion's Roar and Dove's Wing? Unnecessary. Lion's Roar doesn't even DO anything, he's a kit when Jay travels back in time and an elder in the DotC series. Also it's way too obvious that Dove's Wing = Dovewing. Like the only differences are a space, an apostrophe, and a letter S. ~Qibli77Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Collaborations